Future Not Yet Determined
by Dalamar's Mercy
Summary: Year 2010. The Mutant Resistration Act has been passed, and soon, the X-men fall. The mutants' only saviors gone, they're soon captured, and 'cured'. Secretly, small teams of humans and mutants alike begin to unite-- Japan, U.S, Russia...But can they win?
1. Chapter 1

All I have to say, is to please read the author's note at the end.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

**__**

Prologue

Through out history the human race has discriminated, persecuted and shattered peoples' lives. It seems, they _thrive_ in it. No one can ever truly understand why, though of course, psychologists, doctors and just normal people like myself like to try and theorize possible explanations, because everything in this would just _has_ to have a theory; must be understood. That gives us a sense of order, peace and control. And that's just one speculation on the subject of discrimination. It gives us a sense of control, control over the things we hate, control over the things we don't understand, control over the things we fear. Gives us a false, yet satisfying sense of superiority. 

Everyone likes to feel superior at some point or another. Sure, that's fine, that's just human nature. But we can't let it control us, let our every action feed off of it, fuel our mind's thoughts with the very desire, because one day, you'll change history.

Change history? But that's a good thing you say. You've left your mark on the world, people will never forget you, you. . have done something unbelievable.

Oh yes, it's always a good thing when people are killed, children are left orphaned, families torn apart, and enormous rifts are caused between the trust and security every.single.person on the planet, something that may take hundreds and hundreds of years to rebuild.

Please, I need assurance on how that's _a good thing_.

From Vlad Tepes the real Dracula, to Hitler, to Saddam Hussein, and now to one man, one man who managed to completely etch his name into every single memory on the planet. Mutants loathed him, the very mention sent chills down their spines and painful memories surfaced into their minds, the 'normal' people worshipped his every word and action. He was their savior, he had opened their eyes to the disease of mutancy…

He made the biggest mistake in recorded history, and all over one.little.innocent.girl.  
  


**__**

Chapter 1

  
_Washington, D.C._  
  
Year 2009

A hush drew over the large crowd as a man walked up to the podium. There was nothing special about the man, short, balding, and with a slight pot belly, however, his very aura commanded a sense of respect. He reached the top of the stairs and walked slowly over to the microphone, the sound of his hard soled shoes on the stage floor making evident the slight limp that he normally managed to conceal.

He reached the microphone and paused dramatically for the press, staring at the sea of heads that belonged to important political leaders that had traveled from all corners of the world to make up the largest gathering of world leaders in written history.

"Citizens of the world," President Kelly finally spoke calmly into the microphone, "As we all know, mutants are radically growing in population. Although many can be and _are_ useful in police forces and the F.B.I. the majority pose as a great threat to our nation, and, in fact, the rest of the world. That is why I have decided to pass this proposed mutant registration law. And this is why I stand before you today, to encourage you, as leaders and protectors of your own respected nations, to do the same."  
  
  
_Times Square, New York, New York_  
  
2010 A.D. 

A well muscled man, who was clearly used to wearing military garments rather then a business suit, complete with tie, stepped towards a microphone handed to him by the president. " I am a representative of the Friends of Humanity." His loud voice echoed around the square, giving him an air of command that he didn't deserve.  
  
Just what is Friends of Humanity you ask?" He left a dramatic pause then continued. "The Friends of Humanity, also known as the F.o.H is an organization that is designed to protect you and your friends and family against the ever-growing threat of the mutant race. However, we cannot do this alone! We need more people to help us in this battle and we encourage you to help the F.o.H. in any way you can. Whether it be reporting known mutants, refuse to tend to them in your homes and businesses, or even join F.o.H and help us contain these mutants, so we can cure their disease and let them once again live normal lives. Remember F.o.H.!" He ended suddenly, and stepped back down from the microphone. 

The crowd loved it.  
  
"F.o.H!" They cheered aloud, nearly audible all over the city. "F.o.H! F.o.H.! F.o.H.!"  
  
  
_Xavier Institute for the Gifted, Bayville, New York_  
  
2011-

"Kurt, you got fur in the scrambled eggs, AGAIN!" Anyone who wasn't already awake at that point was rudely awoken as Kitty's shrieks reverberated around the institute. (Some were awoken more rudely then others, as Bobby only too well found out as Berserker went shooting through his bedroom wall.)

"Vell it's summer time…I'm shedding." Kurt looked at her sheepishly. "If you don't vant fur in your food you'll let me off of breakfast duty.

"I do believe it'll be a unanimous vote Kurt," the professor replied, staring at his plate with mild amusement.

"Yeah…I think I'll just stick with the toast this morning." Scott agreed with a smile. "Seeing as I made it myself. Jean, could you pass it to me please?"

Logan scowled and got up. "I ain't living on only toast for breakfast," he growled, "I'm gonna go make me some bacon, pancakes an' sausage."

"No kidding." Kitty agreed, getting up. She phased through the table and followed him through the door into the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way Scott," the professor spoke up suddenly, "I've just received word from Colossus who, if you'll remember, went to Moscow yesterday morning."

"Oh?" Scott looked up.

"He's requesting back-up, however, it's not as urgent as we once thought."

"Back-up? What's happened?"

"It appears Mystique has once again re-emerged and gotten herself involved." The professor frowned. "That's unlike her…Did you know that President Kelly has nearly convinced the Russian government to pass the Mutant Act? I didn't think she'd cause such trouble in such a crucial moment as this." The professor sighed. "Anyway, I won't say to much over breakfast, but neathertheless, I'd like you and one of the new recruits you've been training to head out there some time tomorrow morning."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Scott asked with interest.

"It's entirely up to you, since you're training them you have the greatest understanding of their capabilities. However, I was thinking David would be the ideal person for this, and it is within his abilities." The professor suggested, and Scott nodded.

"Speaking of the new recruits, someone should get them up before they're late for school, _again_." Ororo sighed and glanced at Jean.

Jean held up her hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me. I did that yesterday and they all agreed that they'd rather get a detention for being late then be woken up that way."

"Turn on the T.V. will ya Scooter?" Logan interrupted as he poked his head out of the kitchen. "See what a loada crap they've managed to slap together now and call news."

"Channel four." He added quickly before retreating back to investigate the loud bang that had just erupted with in the kitchen.

The professor glanced in the direction of the kitchen with mild alarm.

Scott picked the T.V. remote up off the floor where one of the kids had most likely abandoned it to be stepped on, and flicked on the T.V. The room fell silent as the news-anchor's voice filled the room.

"We have just had word that a small renegade band of mutants have been found and cornered in an old abandoned movie theatre in a small town located on the coast of California. The group were reported missing from the town's daily roll call, and authorities were quickly notified. A statement released by the local police force confirms that there are at least five mutants involved, as well as two people who have now been exposed to the disease. The F.o.H. have been alerted to the situation and are on their way."

The woman straightened her papers and continued, "The five mutants will be held in police custody until they are able to receive treatment from the F.o.H. Charges will be laid, however, for resisting police. The two people will be quarantined and receive counseling, then be released. Their names can not be released due to being under-aged." 

"And now, in related new, results of a poll that was conducted last month over the Internet shows-"

Scott flipped the T.V off again and tossed the remote onto the counter. The room was silent as everybody tried to comprehend this new turn of events.

"How can these people be so blinded?" He growled suddenly, slamming a fist on the table. "How can they follow the media so willingly? I thought we were a nation of tolerance, and yet, they still so eagerly discriminate against innocent people! Against children for Christ sake!"

"Scott, calm down." The professor tried to soothe him, and Jean laid a hand on his arm, but Scott wouldn't have it.

"If it weren't for you professor… no, if it weren't for your money that the government thrive on, we wouldn't be safe here. Even now we can't let our kids here go to public schools, or even let them just be kids. And you know what the worst thing is? I'll tell you, this little freedom we have won't last forever; it's only a matter of time before they come for us, just like they get everybody else." He took a deep breath, and buried his head in his hands, trying to regain control of himself.

There came an even louder explosion from the kitchen, and Logan walked out, covered head to toe in flour.

"Some one tell that kid to make sure the lid is **ON** the damn blender before she turns it on." He snarled and headed up the stairs to go claim one of the bathrooms before everybody else woke up.

The dining room filled with cheerful laughter, however there was one person who wasn't laughing.

Charles Xavier gazed around the room at his team sadly. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Scott had been right.

*~*~*

Kurt woke up suddenly that night due to a particularly nasty dry mouth and sore throat. He reached for the water glassed on his bed side table. It was empty.

"Damn!" He moaned, and struggled to get up enough energy to teleport down to the kitchen.

Appearing suddenly in the kitchen, he startled Bobby who had been raiding the refrigerator for some ice-cream. 

"Ah! Ow!" Bobby cried as he stumbled backwards into the corner of the counter.

"Sorry Bobby." Kurt apologized and reached past him for the water pitcher.

"No problem man." Bobby rubbed his side, and continued his hunt through the freezer, finally emerging with a tub of vanilla ice-cream. "Want some?"

"Sure." Kurt replied and went to go grab himself a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Heads up!" Logan came racing into the kitchen, his sock feet slipping on the linoleum floor.

"We've got trouble," he announced as he managed to stand upright, "it's tonight. The F.o.H, they're raiding now!"

"Listen," he commanded to Kurt, "go upstairs and help Storm get everybody out. You, come with me." He pointed to Bobby. "We'll have to try and hold them off, there doesn't appear to be that many…" Loud crashes sounded in the next room.

"Go, elf!" Logan roared. 

Kurt teleported without a moments hesitation, the bowl crashing to the floor and shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces.

CRASH! 

Kitty awoke with a start and shrieked as she found herself unable to move. Phasing through the tangled bed sheets, she poked her head through the wall into Kurt's room, next door.

"Like, what's going on? Did you know there was an emergency drill planned for toni-" She paled and trailed off when she saw Kurt's panicked face and wild hair, leaping towards her. Phasing the rest of her body into the room, she stopped Kurt just in time to prevent him from running head first through the wall.  
  
"Kitty!" Kurt yelled, and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"Kurt, like, what's going on?" Kitty asked urgently, squeezing him back affectionately.  
  
"It's the F.o.H. They're doing a raid on the institute…all I did vas teleport downstairs for a drink of vater and they vere down there. . .Kitty, they're trashing the place! I think Ororo and Logan are trying to evacuate the building. Come on, ve've got to get everybody out, NOW!" Kurt's yells were bordering on panicking, and they both jumped with a start as the door to the room burst open, crashing loudly off the wall. 

  
"F.o.H! This is a raid," One of the soldiers yelled aloud.   
  
"Like, no duh!" Kitty muttered sarcastically, however her brave comments were betrayed by the fear reflected in her eyes. She and Kurt both backed away slowly.

"Get down on the floor, put your hands where I can see them and you won't get hurt." His comrade ordered, leveling an automatic machine gun in their direction.   
  
" Kurt, like, get us out of here." Kitty shrieked loudly, reaching for Kurt who had backed right up to the window.  
  
"Take my hand," Kurt ordered, reaching for her outstretched hand.  
  
"Oh, no you don't you blue furred freak!" The F.o.H. guy steps forward and latching on to Kitty's arm, jerking her back out of Kurt's reach.  
  
" Kitty!" Kurt yelled, not daring to move forward due to the gun that was still aimed in his direction.

"Kurt! You moron, like, get your little blue tail outta here!" Kitty screamed at him. Taking a deep breath she phased out of the man's grasp and down through the floor. 

Kurt hesitated for the barest of moments, then with a pop and a puff of smoke, he left, leaving two bewildered soldiers in an empty room.

The last thing Kurt heard as he teleported out was a blood-curdling shriek coming from the room below.

Outside in the woods circling the entire grounds of the institute save for the driveway, the rest school was slowly starting to gather in little groups, awaiting for the all clear signal, or for someone to come and tell them just what was going on. Tempers were high at having been rudely awoken so early; many did not believe that the F.o.H would actually attack; and everybody was on the edge, eyes darting around nervously at every moving leaf, and more then once a barge of powers was let lose as some poor bird took flight.

Needless to say, as Kurt 'ported in to the middle of a clearing where the most of the inhabitants of the school had gathered, he was bewildered to find himself cornered by several animals, fiery beings and pointed fingers, as everyone reflexively reacted to his sudden appearance.   
  
" Kurt!" Ororo breathed a sigh of relief, the first one to really see who he was, "Thank goodn…"  
  
" Kitty! Kitty!" Kurt panicked, gasping for breath, "They've got Kitty! I've got to go get Kitty!"  
  
"Calm down Kurt." Logan managed to order firmly, yet his eyes betrayed him as he spared the barest of glances towards the school. "We'll rescue the half-pint."

  
  
_Location Unknown_   
  
Year 2012 

"Men, the time has finally come." A figure shrouded in shadows announced to the crowded room of F.o.H. officials, " The day of reckoning is upon us, after a year of preparation over last years failure we are finally ready…this is Armageddon, Judgment Day, The…"  
  
"Can you just get to the point!" One F.o.H. official snapped loudly, inpatient to get moving. All the shadowed figure had to do was snap his fingers and two men acting as security guards hauled the protesting man out the room. A few moments later a single gun shot was heard, and a tortured scream reverberated through the walls of the boardroom. The figure spoke up again, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he paused, only the lower portion of his face clearly visible, and the entire room could see a smile break out on his face," Armageddon, Judgment Day…The day we finally take out the X-men."  
  
_ Alley, New York, New York._  
  
Year 2013 

"Here Keetty, Keetty, Keetty." Kurt muttered to himself, wandering around aimlessly in one of the numerous and long forgotten alleys in downtown New York City. "Gotta save Keetty, hafta find Keetty."  
  
"Hey mister," a concerned voice echoed throughout the stillness, "You okay?"  
  
" Have you seen Keetty?" Kurt asks, his ears perking up. "Gotta find Keetty. Gotta save Keetty."  
  
"Okay…" the girl says, backing up slowly as she got a clear look at Kurt, "My god.., what happened to ya?" She whispered in horror at the sight of Kurt's matted fur, scraggly clothes, wild eyes and unkept mane of hair.  


"You must help me find Keetty." Kurt begged advancing towards her slowly, hands out stretched.  
  
"Hey, back off mister!" The girl yelled loudly, holding out her hands in a defensive position. With in a second after that action, Kurt found himself telekinetically thrown against a wall and the girl running past him, soon disappearing in the darkness.  
  
Kurt slides down the wall and stares after where the girl had last been. "That's the kinda person who can help me find Keetty."

Then a sudden realization slapped him in the face.

" Keetty got hit by a car.1"

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
**_Author's Note:_** There you go, the first chapter of the greatly revised, _Future Not Yet Determined_. Bear with me here, up until this morning I had absolutely no intentions of finishing this fan fic. That was, of course, until I decided to go check out my old ff.net account and discovered two reviews submitted this March by **Talentless** and **Aceswild **(god bless their souls!!) who pretty much gave me a good kick in the rear, and I realized people still wanted to read this. However, it's going to take me a while to get familiar with the characters and the plot again.   


I decided to rewrite the whole thing, due to the very nature that it sucked. If you check my bio you'll find that I haven't been sitting on my rear end twiddling my thumbs the whole time, I've still been writing, and I have had a lot more practice, so there is a definite new style to my story. I hope you'll continue to read, and I thank and worship all those in advance who decide to review and stick with me. Also, now it'll just be me (a.k.a. Shahara) and not Manticore writing.

I'm pretty determined to get this piece of fiction up, running, and eventually finished, so if you feel I'm slacking, give me a good hard kick in the a$$, please!!

If you want to know when I update, please let me know by e-mail or review.

**__**

-Dalamar  


1- "Keetty, got hit by a car." Many didn't know what this statement meant last time I posted this…what usually happens to cats when they get hit by a car?


	2. Chapter 2A

**__**

Important Author's Note:

Righto, here's the deal. Back in January, my computer crashed, and I lost pretty much all the mutant bios that you submitted. However, I do have a few that I printed off, and what ever info ff.net didn't delete. I'm making huge cuts to the teams, since I was dealing with 40+ characters. @_@ If you had more then one character submitted, you can guarantee one got deleted. If you've reviewed, I've made sure your character is still in the story. I'm bringing the 40 characters down to about 15+ and I'm making sure to introduce them slowly, so you have time to get familiar with them. I'll credit you for your characters, since I know a lot of you have probably forgotten who you submitted.

If you still happen to have your character's bio lying around, please **e-mail** me! 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

****

Chapter 2

__

I just don't know Pat, Kristi typed rapidly in reply to Patrick over MSN,_ I mean, it's the opportunity of a lifetime! To study with Professor Xavier himself! But… _She paused, unable to truly get what she was thinking across him through a computer, and chose to let Patrick type a response instead. 

__

Kristi, just what exactly is keeping you back here? Ever since that day in Science class you've barely been tolerated at school, half your friends won't even dare think about your name anymore, let alone the 'horror' of being seen in the same room as you, and your parents prefer to imagine you're non-existent or preferably dead."

That was harsh, but Pat chose never to lie to her. There was a long pause in which Kristi could feel him; feel his regret as soon as he finished typing; feel his frustration, as he tried to get her to understand what he meant; some way to convince her to go. Kristi was also vaguely aware of his aggravation, but more so of his brotherly love for her. Nevertheless, she still couldn't understand why he was urging, almost pleading for her to go to the Xavier Institute. This was her home! Her family! They'd learn to accept her, just as her best friend once had, wouldn't they? 

But the bad thing about being an empath, is that you always know the depth of people's true emotions.

She sighed, and forced herself to watch the computer's glowing screen as she waited patiently for him to continue.

__

Kristi, the other day one of your headaches was so bad it nearly caused you to collapse, for crying out loud! Maybe you're okay with that, but not when you're driving along the damn highway! You need to learn some more control because one day you're not going to be able to bear feeling everybody's emotions, and then what? You'll get hurt, or worse, go crazy or die! And, as much as I hate to bring this up, the Fo.H is just hunting for any reason to get this damn Registration Act passed… would you really like to be another case for them to use as proof on how there really is a 'disease' that kills, and why we are dangerous?

Kristi closed her eyes in defeat. He was right, and he knew she realized that. 

__

Pat…this is my home…she finally typed sadly.

__

Look, I'm not going to go there with out you. Pat replied quickly. _But you know how hard it is to get into Xavier's…we may never have this chance again! And think, you'll never have to deal with all those peoples' emotions again!_

All you have to do is say the word, he coaxed, _and I'll send them the e-mail._

Oh all right! She answered, a small grin appearing on her face at his persistence. She could feel some of his frustration drain away slowly, and was thankful. She didn't mean for him to worry like this.

__

But hurry, before I change my mind! ^_~ She sent a winking face his way to show she was kidding. But only just.

__

Done. He answered back after a short pause. _Professor Xavier will probably answer with in the next couple of days. Are you going to tell your parents?_

I'm going to have to, aren't I? ^_^ She retorted with a grin. _Otherwise I won't be able to take much with me. What about your parents? _

They already know. I've already started to pack up my stuff.

Aren't you the least bit sad that you're going to be leaving? She questioned.

__

A little bit, I suppose.. I'm going to miss my kid sister most, and mum's being really great lately, but I can tell that she's uncomfortable around me. She and dad have been arguing a lot lately…I can only guess what it's about. Kristi could feel his mood darken, and she changed the subject. 

__

Are we going to have our movie night tomorrow? We could rent some oldies; Matrix is always a classic, and so is Batman.

Of course! I didn't think you liked Batman though… He replied with slight confusion.

The one with Val Kilmer and Chris O'Donnell wasn't that bad. 

You're just saying that because you have a crush on Robin. He teased, bringing a grin to her face.

No…well, maybe I am. But we always watch what I want to, you even managed to sit through 'A Walk to Remember' with me, so you deserve to pick the DVDs for a change. 

Well, let's get the Matrix series. That'll keep us occupied all night, they're longer then most of the older movies. Do you just want classics? Or should we try that new Stephan King horror movie that came out a couple of months ago?

I heard that wasn't any good.

Right, Matrix it is. He confirmed_. I can pick them up on the way home from school. My house or yours?_

Yours would probably be better. She replied apologetically, and, on a sudden thought, began digging through her back pack in search of her homework. Uh-oh….

Do you—she began, and was suddenly interrupted by her mother's angry yelling coming from the downstairs of the apartment.

"Kristi, get off that damn computer and come and wash the dishes! I've already asked you once!" 

"All right, I'm coming!" Kristi answered quickly, and typed a hurried good-bye to Pat.

Sorry, Pat, I've got to go, mum's shouting. I'll see you tomorrow, then.

__

Right, good night! Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite! He chided her, and she laughed. He recited that corny saying to her every night.

Logging off of Messenger, she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a sink full of water and a pile of dishes that reached from one end of the kitchen sink all the way down to the stove awaited her.

Kristi groaned silently to herself. Of all the nights to have company, it'd be on a night where there was a crucial math test the next day. It wasn't that late yet, but with her Calculus homework…

She reached into the water, which her mother had already run for her in the sink, and swiftly pulled it back, biting her lip to keep from swearing aloud, but failing to stifle a loud yelp.

"Kristi, stop making such a noise!" Her mother yelled from the living room. 

"It wasn't my fault mum! You ran the water too hot!" She called back in explanation.

"Don't Kristi. I just don't want to hear any more of your excuses."

"I'm so sorry, Kelly," Kristi could here her mother apologizing to the neighbors, who had been over for dinner. "Kristi's been such a problem lately…her grades are dropping, she's getting into more and more trouble with the school…we've got to keep her in a firm hand."

"Oh, I completely understand Janice." Kelly sympathized, none too quietly. "Well, you have to start disciplining them at an early age…you've done a fine job, both of you. Sometimes you can never control the way children turn out." 

Kristi turned on the tap to mix some cold water in and rolled her eyes. The neighbors were full of such. . .well. . .bull. She hated to put it so bluntly, but it was absolutely true. Probably lucky that they'd never had kids, she would have dreaded to see the way they turned out.

"Good night mother," she called before heading up the stairs back to her room when she had finished. There came no reply, only loud laughter. She suspected they had brought out the wine, as they sounded just a little too happy to be her parents.

She turned on her lamp and flopped down on her bed, searching around under her desk for her Calculus text book, which she eventually discovered hiding under a mound of her old History notes. She flicked on the radio, opened her books and finally settled down to doing her homework.

It must have been nearly 12:30 when she next glanced at her alarm clock. Her homework had taken her longer then she had expected, but at least she had gotten it all done.

She couldn't be bothered to try and get up to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth or change into her pajamas, so she dumped her books unceremoniously on to the floor, struggled under the covers and turned of the light.

It was nearly quarter to eight the next morning when she woke up, her alarm clock not going off. She groaned, covering her eyes from the sunlight streaming in the window on her face, and lay there for a few moments before glancing at the time.

"Ahh!" She cried, jumping out the bed. She had to catch the bus in less then ten minutes!

"Mum, why didn't you wake me?" She cried urgently, rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"If you can't be bothered to take some responsibility and get yourself up in the mornings, I think you should pay for your mistakes, even if that means getting a detention. You're eighteen now Kristi, you don't need me nagging after you all the time." Her mother replied calmly, from where she was eating her breakfast.

Kristi's heart sank. Her mother had never treated her like this, until last week…the day she had tried to confide in her mother that she was a mutant, after that horrendous day had happened at school.

She tried to ignore her mother's comments, and grabbed a muffin out of the bread box. She picked up her bag from where she had tossed it by the stove, and went to kiss her mother good bye. Her mother brushed her off.

"Kristi, you're going to be late! GO!" Her mother commanded, and Kristi took off out the door.

She bolted to the bus stop which was a good two blocks away from her house, and arrived the same time as the bus did, panting hard. 

She wandered to the back of the bus, passing an ex-friend of hers trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep, and another boy who appeared to be frantically trying to finish his homework. She slumped into the seat, and closed her eyes.

She arrived at school, forty minutes later due to New York's morning rush hour, with no incident, for the first time that week.

__

Maybe things are starting to look up, she dared to dream, however, she knew that was wishful thinking, when she felt the rush of emotion, the fear, the hostility…even jealousy, coming from the people she passed. 

She sped up and glanced around the crowd for Pat. She soon slowed down as she spotted him having an animated conversation to Marcy, one of her former friends who had dumped her as soon as she found out that Kristi was a mutant.

She decided to wait by the fountain and sat on the edge, skimming her fingers along the top of the water, glancing up every now and then at the people scattered around her. She didn't have to wait long, and she waved to get his attention. He jogged over, his dark brown hair already slightly damp and sticking to his forehead in the morning heat.

"What was that all about?" She questioned curiously, with out even bothering to say hi.

"What? With Marcy?" He replied.

She nodded.

"Nothing, she just wanted to talk." He answered her after a brief pause, not meeting her eyes.

"You always were a bad liar." She joked lightly. "I can handle the truth Pat. I'm a big girl now, as my mother so likes to remind me as of late."

He sighed. "It was nothing, really Kris. She was just asking how I dare hang out with a mutant freak, saying I'll get us all get infected and we'll die."

Kristi gave a strained laugh. "Right…so if they're so afraid of me, why haven't they told Principal Wood that it was me that 'cursed' the science room."

"Because they're frightened of you, of course. They think if they get you kicked out of school, you'll come after them. But if you stay in school as long as they avoid you it doesn't matter what happens to anybody else."

"Oh yes, it sounds so logical when you put it that way." Kristi replied, a hint of sarcasm edging into her voice.

"Hey, it wasn't me who thought that up, I'm just repeating what Marcy told me." He retorted. "You said you were a big girl now, so don't let it get to you."

She looked down at her feet sheepishly. "I'm sorry Pat, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Forget about it." He glanced down at his watch. "Haven't you got class now?"

"Yeah, I've got Calculus test first thing."

"Ouch." He winced. "That's got to suck."

"Yeah. I'll see you later, my class is on the other side of the school."

"Sure. See you at lunch."

She rushed off towards her locker, her book in her backpack digging into her leg each step she took. She pretended not to notice the people who avoided her gaze, or went out of their way to avoid going anywhere near her. She had to wonder what the teachers thought of this sudden change of behavior. She went from being one of the most popular girls in the school, to suddenly being shunned by even the closest of her friends. She was glad that they didn't find out about Patrick as well.

"You're late Ms. Bartlet." Her teacher scolded as she dashed into the classroom.

"Sorry, I-"

"Hurry up and sit down, you've disrupted everyone who was on time from writing their tests."

"Yeah Kristi…look at all the trouble you've caused." Ryan spoke up.

"That's enough Mr. Morris."

Kristi parked herself at her desk and Mr. Philips slipped her a test. 

"You've one hour. No cheating, or you'll receive a zero. No talking or you'll get a zero. Is that understood."

"Yes sir." She glanced wistfully at the door, and settled down to answer the first question.

__

Right then…Name… 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"So how was it?"

"AHH!" 

Patrick grinned slyly at her. "How was the test?"

"Just glad it's over, done with and that I don't have to think about it ever again."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah, bad doesn't even begin to describe it…I think the only question I got right was my name, and right now I'm even beginning to doubt that… What do you have for lunch? Anything you don't want?" She asked him hopefully.

"Didn't you bring one?" He frowned.

"Nope, mum couldn't be bothered to wake me up this morning when my alarm didn't go off and I didn't have the time."

He sighed. "Well, we'll be out of here sooner enough. I got an e-mail back this morning from Professor Xavier."

"Already?" Her heart sank slightly. 

"Yep. Two of the teachers will be here tomorrow to take the majority of our stuff back with them, and then we'll drive out Friday evening."

"They're coming so soon?" She cried, a panicked look on her face. "I haven't even told mum that about it yet!"

"I'm convinced it won't be a problem with your mother. Kris, we went over this last night. Are you going to back out on me now?"

"No…" She looked troubled. "Hey… but that means I only have a day to pack! How do I decide what to take?"

"The school's only about half an hour or so away from here. I'm sure you can always come back and pick up anything you need." He reasoned. 

"Mr. Kawasaki, I'd like to borrow Ms. Bartlet for a few minutes if I may." A stern voice spoke up behind Pat. They both jumped; they had been so absorbed in their conversation they had failed to notice Mr. Philips sneaking up behind them. They both stared up guiltily at him. "In the office Ms. Bartlet. _Now_."

She got up from the table, giving Pat a worried look. She could sense that he was just as confused as she was. The only thing she was feeling from Mr. Philips was a sense of unnatural calmness…almost a sense of shock.

He closed the door behind them as they entered the principal's office and gestured for her to sit down. The principal sat behind his desk, and waited for Mr. Philips to sit himself down also."

"Miss. Bartlet, it has come to our attention that you have cheated on your Calculus examination." The principal declared. "A student came to Mr. Philips at the first break to confess to us that you are a mutant-"

"What?!" Kristi couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had told on her? What was she going to do!

"--and you used your powers to cheat, when Mr. Philips popped out of the class for a brief moment due to an urgent phone call. When the other students confronted you, you threatened to harm them with your. . . gifts." There was a noticeable sneer on the last word and Kristi shuddered. 

"This is a very serious offense Kristi." Mr. Philips informed her, with a look that could have been one of concern. However, Kristi wasn't fooled, she didn't have to be an empath to sense the revulsion that was coming off of him in dark waves. "Is it true?"

They were willing to give her a way out? They wanted to look the other way? She could lie, but…no. She was leaving anyway. 

__

Look at me…I should be proud to be a mutant. I can feel and understand things in a way they never will, and yet they both still manage to make me feel like a piece of dog crap stuck under a shoe.

"I… I am a mutant." She stated proudly, looking straight into the eyes of the principal, challenging him. "But, I didn't cheat."

He was rather taken aback at her honest statement. He had been certain she would have lied, and he had been looking forward to proving her wrong. Just look at all the kids she had managed to scare witless in the past week. Look at her above average grades. She cheated using her powers, taking all the credit away from all the kids who worked hard to earn their A's and B's.

"Well, Miss Bartlet, I'm going to have to call your parents to come pick you up. As of this moment you are expelled-"

"What?" She cried out in alarm. "How can you expel me for being a mutant? That's discrimination!"

"You, Miss Bartlet, are expelled on the grounds of cheating on an important examination, one that is essential for university. It is no use you denying it, we have proof. You are also expelled for bullying of the other students and you're expelled because you have become a hazard to this school. Your parents will be called to come and claim you and you will not be allowed to step into this school again until you have a doctor's recognition that you are cured. As it is, the Friends of Humanity will also have to be alerted." The principal threatened her, and Kristi gasped.

"No! Do you have any idea what they do to people?" She exclaimed in horror.

"They do nothing to 'people'. They only cure mutants, like yourself. Don't worry Miss Bartlet, I'm sure you'll be back in school in no time."

"They don't cure mutants, don't be so naïve!" Kristi finally snapped, not worrying about what she said anymore. "You fools, don't you realize that the people that check into those damn F.o.H clinics never check out!"

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Bartlet. You've seen those success stories, just think of it. In a month or two you could be like them. You won't have to worry any more, and I assume that's why you've kept it a secret this long."

"Oh you're just full of it." She groaned aloud. "Those people in the 'success' stories have about as much as the mutant gene in them as you have brains. Those people go into those clinics and they don't come out again. I wouldn't have realized it myself if it wasn't for a friend of mine whose parents checked him in. I never have seen him again. Do you realize how deeply these stories are buried on the Internet; how hard you have to dig to find them? No one wants to piece together the evidence that the F.o.H are kidnapping or even killing people for god knows what."

"You know absolutely nothing on the situation Miss Bartlet. I won't listen to any more of your wild stories." The principal roared. "Get out of this room, clean out your locker, and while I call your parents, you'll wait on the front steps, not going any where near any of the other students."

Kristi got up out of the chair and stormed out the door, not caring that she let it slam behind her. She ran through the empty hallways to her locker, the conversation in the principal's office had run all the way through lunch, just missing knocking over the cafeteria ladies as them were bringing the garbage cans out of the cafeteria to be emptied. 

"Oh my god…what did I do?" She whispered, horrified. "Not the Friends of Humanity…I have to get out of here!"

She grabbed the three binders and shoved them into her backpack, along with all her loose papers, gym clothes, pens, and books. Her text books she left sitting on the floor under her locker. One last look to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and she slammed her locker shut.

"Kris?" She spun around defensively, her face covered in a mask of anger. She relaxed when she saw Pat's concerned blue eyes staring back at her and she threw herself into his arms, finally letting herself cry.

"Kris, what's the matter?" He pushed her back urgently.

"Pat they know! I'm getting kicked out of school because I'm a mutant."

"What?! How can they do that, it's against the law to discriminate against people!" He cried angrily.

"Do you really think they care about that! Anyway, they say I cheated on my tests, and that I've become a danger to the other students. That's the grounds they're expelling my on." She replied heatedly. "Pat, they're involving the F.O.H; they said they were going to call my parents, and I know they've gone straight to the F.o.H, seeing as then, the principal gets a nice fat reward."

"What are you going to do?" He groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I've got to get out of here. I can't go back home; now my parents will be convinced that it's in my 'best interest' to turn me into the F.O.H. No, I have to get out of here. . . I'm going to run away." She had ranted angrily in the beginning, but by that last sentence, she said it as calmly and firmly as saying the sky was blue, and Patrick had no doubt that she meant it.

"Kris, we're leaving tomorrow to go to the institute! Why can't you just wait until then?" He proposed.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow, Pat! No, I can't endanger the people there. If the F.O.H know I've gone there they won't hesitate to go and seize all the mutants at the school. I have to leave them out of it." She whispered sadly. "Look, Pat, I have to go before they get here. I've got to go get some thing from home and then I'm leaving."

"I'm coming too." He stated firmly. "I'm not letting you live alone, it's dangerous out there."

"Pat you can't! They don't know about you, you can still live a normal life here! Don't throw it all away for me."

"How long do you think it is before they discover us other mutants at school, Kris? Me, Brad, and that kid, Coralie? None of us are safe any more, if one mutant's been discovered here you can bet there will be some investigation going on. I'm not willing to chance staying here."

"Oh god, this is all my fault…" Kristi gazed open-mouthed and in shock as she realized what Patrick was saying was true.

"Don't be an idiot, they would have found out about us sooner or later. At least now we have a chance to get out of here. Look, you go, and I'll try and convince Brad and Coralie that they need to get out of here. We'll meet you this evening somewhere?"

"How about the mall. It's crowded, I'll blend right in. We can meet at the Tim Hortons there." She answered thoughtfully as a plan began to formulate in her mind.

"Right. Pack warm clothes, food, anything you think is necessary, money especially. What ever you do, try not to take any credit or debt cards if possible, just plain cash." She nodded. "Fit as much as you possibly can carry, into a backpack and dump it some where safe before you go into the mall, it'll look suspicious if you carry that load in."

"Right. Be careful Pat." She warned and took off with her bag down the hallway.

"You're the one who needs to be careful Kris." He muttered miserably, and headed of to the library where he knew Brad would be spending his spare.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Okay, this chapter is getting divided up into two, since the final product was over 17 pages long. Next part will be up on in the middle of the week. Couple of questions, yes my user name was taken from the DragonLance character, Dalamar.

I'll explain the Kitty comment next chapter…

-Dalamar


	3. Chapter 2B

Credit goes to:

Brad Rodgers created by Maxwell Dark

Kristi Bartlet created by Writing Moose

Patrick Kawasaki created by Writing Moose

Coralie Thorpe created by Cherry Drop

Regan Black created by Aceswild

Chapter Two, Part Two

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Year 2012

"Okay….money, matches, a lighter, extra socks, Tylenol, c.d. player…jacket? Where is that damn jacket?" Kristi muttered to herself in her bedroom. She had considered herself extremely lucky, when she had gotten home both her parents were gone, even though she knew her mother wasn't working today. However, that meant she had to hurry, since she didn't know when her mother would be arriving home.

She rummaged around the pile of clothes that were scattered on the floor, and on the chair, and finally found the jacket where it had been thrown behind her desk. 

"Right. . . shoes, jeans, shorts, shirts. . .warm sweaters. . .what else?" She began once again, shoving the jacket into the growing pile of things on her bed. "How I'm ever going to fit this into one backpack's beyond me. . .toothbrush!" 

Wandering into the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush and some toothpaste from the bottom of the cabinet. "Brush. . .will I need toilet paper? I suppose so. . ." She grabbed a roll of toilet paper, and after moments thought, added shampoo, conditioner, and a face cloth to the pile.

"I suppose we're going to have to buy blankets and towels," she mused thoughtfully, after eyeing her belongings on the floor. Dumping the load on her bed she hurried down to the kitchen and started to raid the cupboards.

"Granola bars…tined tuna and fruit, bread. . .hmm. . .chips. . . cereal will keep and I suppose we'll have to just buy the milk."

She retreated to her bedroom and then set to cramming all the stuff into a shoulder backpack as well as a duffel bag. She dressed in what ever she couldn't fit in, grabbed a toque to cover her hair, and then, giving one last glance around the room, left the apartment.

She decided to walk to the strip mall rather then waste precious time and money on finding a bus or catching a cab. It took her a good two hours walk, and by the time she reached the block that the mall was on, Kristi was exhausted. The straps of the bags were cutting into her shoulders and her feet ached as though she had been walking for days and not just mere hours.

Kristi entered the doors of the mall and immediately turned to where she knew the lockers were, depositing her things in one to hide them and set off to find Tim Hortons.

There were four large TVs on above the table in the food court, each set on a different evening news channel, and Kristi watched them with minor interest until something caught her eye.

A news reporter was speaking in front of Kristi's local high school, what she was saying was subtitled underneath.

__

"Today has been a traumatic day for the students of Joseph Blake High-school due to a total of four mutant have been discovered hiding there.. A young girl, eighteen-year oldKristi Bartlet was confronted by her principal this afternoon, and was held until the F.o.H were alerted. However when they got there the girl was had disappeared."

Kristi pulled her toque even further over her hair as they flashed a horrible school photo of her from last year on the screen.

__

"As the F.o.H combed the high-school looking for Kristi, another young girl, now identified as sixteen-year old Coralie Thorpe, was confronted by students in the library. The girl burst into flames, revealing herself as yet another mutant, and injuring at least five people around her. As authorities tried to apprehend Coralie, two boys came to her rescue, and managed to somehow flee before protective back up arrived for the F.o.H. Now, Patrick Kawasaki, Brad Rogers, Coralie Thorpe, and Kristi Bartlet are on the run. If you see them, please call the number on your screen as soon as you possibly can. The police urge you that in now way should you attempt to confront them as they are considered confused, infectious and highly dangerous."

"Thank you for revealing that shocking piece of news, Victoria," a new anchor thanked her, the news cameras now showing back at the studio.

Kristi gazed around her in shock. Coralie had given herself away? God, the F.o.H were after them now, they couldn't just simply disappear like she and Pat had hoped.

__

Damndamndamndamn…I have to get out of here! But where are they? She panicked, her eyes darting around at all the people in the food court. God, she'd never find them in here, there was simply too many damn people!

She felt a strong hand on her grab her shoulder and whirled around, only to find herself looking straight into a pair of bright green eyes. 

"Brad! You scared me!" She whispered angrily, but her relief was evident. "What are you doing here! It's not safe."

"Tell me about it. Look, Pat says we have to get out of here as quickly as we can, because he's not sure if the F.o.H is on our tail." He snorted. "I say, if we find them, we kill them and get it over with."

Kristi stared at him in disgust. "How can you talk about taking lives like that? If you do, you're just as bad as they are…oh god, never mind, we don't have time for this now. My stuff's in one of the lockers by the doors. Pat thought it'd draw too much attention to myself if I was carrying bulging backpacks around in a mall."

Brad laughed. "Yeah, Patrick worries too much. If you sulk around, hiding from them, you're going to be absolutely no use when it comes to fighting them."

"Fighting them? We can't hurt them! They're people!"

"And so are we!" He retorted sharply. "Or have you forgotten that. You know as well as I do what the F.o.H really are, what they're capable of. They wouldn't hesitate for a second to harm us." He lowered his voice, and sighed when he saw her frightened expression. "Look, let's just go get your stuff and find Pat and Coralie.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked.

"I don't know."

The locker wouldn't spit out Kristi's things when they tried to open it. Brad didn't even bother to go and find someone to open it. He simply sent a small mind bullet at the lock, which shot clean through the lock, out the other side of the locker, and, from the sounds of it, right through the wall. He hefted Kristi's things over his shoulder, and together, they went to meet up with Pat and Coralie.

"Kris, you're all right…" Pat breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Brad and Kristi exit the mall.

"You're the one who's in more danger at the moment." She frowned at him and turned to face Coralie. "What happened? Did you **_want_** to get caught?

"'Course not," She replied indignantly, "they made me angry and I just lost control, that's all."

"Oh, so you just happened to have a **_lit_** match in your hand to light yourself on fire? I know you have to have some form of fire to manipulate, you can't just produce it yourself." Kristi countered angrily.

"No…look Kris, don't get angry with me, we're on the same side here. I was just playing around with my lighter, and they chose to piss me off. I didn't mean to actually hurt them, so just back off." Coralie cried, and for the first time, Kristi realized she was glad looks couldn't kill.

"Now now, girls." Brad intervened. "Enough of the petty cat fights, we need some place to stay for the night, food and water. "And," He continued, glancing at his watch, "we only have another two hours or so until it gets dark. We've got to hurry."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Pat asked seriously. "We've got to be even more careful with the girls around."

"Hey!" Kristi and Coralie cried simultaneously. 

"I didn't mean to be sexist or anything," Patrick apologized, "but come on, you've both grown up in New York, you know how dangerous the damn streets are. Gangs just looking for a good time won't hesitate to take on me and Brad for the chance to knock you two up."

"Ick." Was all Kristi could say, and Coralie rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's right." Brad warned her. "So that means we're going to have to find a building of some sort, rather then sleeping outside, even though it is warm enough." He thought for a moment. "We've got two choices. We can either go down into the sewers or we could go break into one of those sleazy hotels…pick a room that's not being used, and get in and out before they realize we've even been there.

"How are those choices any better then on the damn streets?" Coralie replied sarcastically.

"Because in the hotels you don't have room service barging in all hours of the morning, and since the stuff people do there is generally illegal, everyone respects everybody's space. It's a kind of 'you leave me alone, I look the other way' situation." Pat guessed and Brad nodded. 

"And the sewers?"

"Hang on here, there is _no way, _I repeat, no way I am going into a sewer."

"The sewers are probably even safer then the hotels, Kristi. Stop being such a pris, you're not living your well-off life anymore." Brad argued impatiently. "We're fugitives now."

"I'm not being a pris! Look, it's contaminated, there's rats, there's garbage, and there's rumors of monsters living down there! We could get all kinds of infections, we'll be living in muck and not to mention it's just plain gross and unhygienic!" She cried. "And, if we resort to the sewers, it'll mean they've beaten us, the F.o.H, driven us into hiding, like we're common criminals!"

"Like it or not Kristi-"

Pat just sighed, interrupting Brad. "Let's just leave the sewers alone for now."

"No, Pat. Not just for now. The sewers are _never _going to be an option." Kristi exclaimed angrily.

"Okay, okay, hotels. Look, I know where one is. We can go there, and wait until dark before going to get dinner or anything." Brad interrupted.

It soon began to get cold, as the sun started to set, and the cold and dreary gray buildings didn't do anything to add to the warmth. Kristi shivered, not just from the cold but the shadows that leapt up around her. Pat put a comforting arm around her shoulders, and she cuddled up to her friend for warmth.

"AGHHHHHHH!" 

A loud scream echoed throughout the nearly deserted street, and Kristi and Coralie both jumped in surprise. Brad and Patrick both glanced around on the alert, looking for where the scream had originated from, and Coralie reached into her pocket for her lighter. 

"It's coming from down there." Kristi whispered to Patrick, pointing into a side alley, about half way down the street. "I can feel them. . .someone's in a lot of pain."

"Can you sense how many there are?" Brad asked quietly, his eyes not leaving the direction of alley.

"No, my powers don't work that way. I'm an empath, not a telepath." She corrected him.

"Well, can't you tell by the emotions you feel?" He replied with frustration.

"No, I just get the general emotions. Anyway, it wouldn't do any good, people can feel more then one emotion at a time."

There came another bout of shouting from the alley, and this time the word 'mutie' was distinguishable, yelled a lot more loudly then anything else.

"Mutants…Guys, we've got to help them, we can't just leave them to get hurt, or captured." Kristi begged, and for once, it was Brad that agreed with her.

"Look, you girls stay here-"

"No way, Brad, you're not having all the fun." Brad grinned at Coralie's comment, and Pat gave an audible groan. 

"I don't get what it is with you two and fighting…" He shook his head, and gave a small grin, despite the situation.

They all hurried silently up to the alley entrance, Brad in front, Patrick in the back and the two girls sandwiched in between, all of them on guard for any sudden attacks.

When they were still a good ten feet away, a man stumbled out, holding his hands over his eyes and moaning loudly. He stumbled, and fell to the ground still rubbing his eyes, not noticing the four rebels nearby.

That was enough for Coralie. She flicked her lighter, and the second the flame appeared, it created a fireball in her hand, ready to be launched. She bowled past Brad, who made a grab for her arm and missed, and she ran yelling at the top of her lungs into the alley. 

A girl with long black hair, was just visible in the dingy light of the alley, but the look of bewilderment on her face was priceless. Two more men were unconscious at her feet, one with what looked like a red rash covering his entire right arm.

"And just who the hell are you?" The girl's amused voice broke the silence, obviously not afraid of Coralie.

"I was _going_ to help you." Coralie replied indignantly, absently tossing the fire ball from hand to hand.

"I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." She replied, giving one of the guys at her feet a hard kick.

"What did you do to them?" Kristi asked in alarm as she, Pat and Brad entered the alley.

The girl back away slightly as she saw the two boys, and this time she seemed guarded as she answered, but seemed hopeful about the fact that they, or at least Coralie, were mutants like herself.

"I used my powers, of course."

"Well, obviously." Coralie muttered under her breath and absently tossed the fire ball she was holding into the dumpster. Instead of making the whole dumpster catch ablaze, Coralie used her powers to artistically quell the flames.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" The girl raised an eyebrow, and picked up an old bottle that was lying at her feet. There was a flash, a small puff and suddenly she was left holding a small pile of red hot ash, glowing warmly in the dirty alley, casting shadows on everybody's faces.

"Can Coralie get along with anybody without making it a huge crusade?" Pat muttered softly, and Kris giggled.

"Now now children," Brad intervened for the second time that day, before Coralie decided to forget all about powers and resort to fists, "Play nice."

The girl dumped the ashes to the ground, and they glimmered almost magically before snuffing out.

Silence filled the alley once again and the girl shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as the small group stared at each other. "Well. . .I'm Regan Black." She finally broke the silence.

"Kristi Bartlet." Kristi replied politely, and offered a hand.

"Sorry, if you touch my hand now your skin will melt."

Kristi blinked.

"I can melt things into hot ashes with my hands and it makes them heat to incredibly high temperatures. If you touch me now, it'll most likely cause your skin to melt." She explained. "So cutie, who are you?" She turned to Patrick

Patrick raised an eyebrow and glanced with mock nervousness at Brad, who was chuckling to himself.

"Patrick Kawasaki."

"Patrick Cow-a-what?" She stumbled, but with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Ka-wa-sa-ki." He repeated for her slowly.

"Sure. Okay. What about you two?"

"I'm Brad Rodgers." He replied guardedly. Why should they be telling this to a girl they just met? They didn't know who the hell she was.

Coralie just glared at Regan and Brad sighed with annoyance. Girls. "And this is Her Royal Highness, Coralie Thorpe." He added a bit snippily. 

A faint moan emitted from one of the two men that lay at Regan's feet and Pat glanced at them in alarm. "Look, perhaps we'd better just get out of here, before they wake up." He proposed, looking over at Brad who nodded and lead the way out of the alley.

"Well….good-bye." Regan spoke up reluctantly and began to head off in the other direction.

"Pat…we can't just leave her here-"

"'Course we can," Coralie muttered.

"What if she's like us. We're better and safer together, then we are alone."

"You're getting a bit sappy Kristi." Coralie interrupted again.

"Oh just shut it Coralie! I didn't ask for your damn opinion, did I?" Kristi snapped.

"Look Kris, it's not just my choice. We're a team now, and we'd better start thinking and acting like one." Pat replied.

"It's fine with me." Brad agreed. Kristi was thankful that he agreed with her. She knew Pat wouldn't leave any girl alone on the streets and that would have influenced his decision. She didn't particularly care what Coralie thought at the moment. She didn't know Brad personally very well, however she did know Brad was well known for his honesty. He would have said if he had thought anything was about Regan would have endangered them and she knew from her empathy that Regan was very lonely.

"Thank-you!" She breathed in relief, and cupped her hands, hollering down the street. "Hey, Regan!"

Regan turned around in surprise and Kristi could feel, if ever so faint, a feeling of hope emitted from her.

"You're welcome to join us, if you're lonely." Was all Kristi said, and she herself couldn't help but give off a big grin as she felt Regan's emotions explode with happiness.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Well, I'm eighteen, just had my birthday a couple of months ago in May." Regan chatted happily.

Brad groaned to himself silently. He was beginning to think it had been a bad idea to invite her along. . . she just didn't shut up! "Look, that's it down there." He butted in, pointing to where an old sign was hanging off a pole.

"You guys live there. . ?" Regan wrinkled her nose up and Kristi had to admit she agreed with her.

Half of the rooms appeared as though they didn't have windows in them, and the grounds didn't look like they had been weeded since the place had opened. Weeds forced their way up through the side walk and dirt, some nearly as big as tree seedlings. The grounds was littered with all sorts of garbage, broken glass, and what even appeared to be the carcass of a raccoon, though none of them really cared much to venture further and find out.

"No." Kristi replied firmly. "We most certainly do not live here."

"Well, we do tonight." Brad countered her. "We've got to lay low, we're all wanted at the moment, we can't be wandering around the streets of New York at this time of night, and especially in this neighborhood.

They navigated through all the garbage and debris and Brad boldly peeked into windows, searching for an empty room. "Here we go." He pulled open a door and cautiously, as though something was just waiting to jump out at them inside, they trooped into the room.

"Look, no complaints, Coralie, or you Kris, and same to you Regan." Patrick spoke up immediately as they got a glimpse of the room. Coralie's mouth snapped shut. "This is where we're living, tonight, so put your stuff down, and take those sheets off the beds, you don't know how long it's been since they've been changed. If you packed towels or blankets use them instead, if not, you'll just have to dress warmly." Pat directed. "Regan and I will go get us something to eat, make sure one of you is on watch all the time, and have your stuff prepared to leave at a moments notice, just in case."

"Why are you in charge all of a sudden?" Coralie demanded, hands on her hips.

"Oh for…give it a rest Coralie! What complaints could you possibly have about what he just said? Brad demanded.

"Well, none but-"

"Then shut it. This is bad enough without your whining."

Coralie stared at him open mouthed, an almost hurt expression on her face. Kristi felt sorry for her. It took a lot to get Brad mad, and they all knew it.

"Brad, how about you and Regan go get dinner. You appear to know this neighborhood better anyway." Pat broke the silence, and Brad nodded.

"Okay, let's go Regan." He paused and took a moment to study her. "Actually, you'd better get a jacket, and something to hide your hair. You'll attract too much attention."

"Are you saying I look like a hooker?" She challenged.

"I didn't say or imply anything of the sort." Brad replied. "Stop jumping to conclusions. I just thought, with hair as long and black as yours," he motioned to her hair, which, even in it's high pony tail reached her waist, "you might look a bit suspicious. This is a rough neighborhood, usually people don't have shampoo, or even a brush for that matter."

"Oh, sorry." She replied. "Well, no, I don't have a hat, if that's what you're saying." 

"I do." Coralie volunteered, still a bit subdued. She rummaged around in one of her bags and finally emerged with the toque, tossing it to Regan. Regan piled up her hair on her head and pulled the toque down over her head. Brad tossed her a jacket and together, they left.

"I feel like Marge Simpson." She joked as she walked out the door.

"Just be thankful you don't look like her." Came Brad's muffled reply, barely audible over the sound of crunching gravel.

Kristi laughed.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Get out! Get out! Hurry!" Regan yelled, bursting in through the door, struggling to catch her breath. 

"Shit!" Pat swore, and scrambled up from where he'd fallen asleep on the floor. "Regan. . . Regan!" He grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "What is it?"

"The F.o.H, they've been watching us! That one guy that we let get away, he's managed to follow us!" She cried, and glanced towards the door fearfully.

"Where's Brad?" Coralie demanded. "Did you just leave him behind for them to arrest?"

"I'm right here, now get moving!" Brad urged as he dashed into the room. Loud voices and sirens could now be heard and this seemed to get everybody to spring into action.

"Look, just grab your bags and let's go!" Regan cried.

"Go where?" Pat hissed. " We need a plan Regan, we can't go running blind."

"The sewers." Brad interrupted. "It's the only way."

"NO!" Kristi snapped in protest.

"Kris. . ."

"I said no! Look, they can't get all of us--" Kristi began.

"The whole point of us joining together was so none of us got caught." Coralie countered. "Wasn't that what you said Kristi?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do then, hmm?"

"Well, we've got powers haven't we?"

Pat swore. "Coralie, these are people! We can't hurt them."

"And just why not!" She yelled. "We're people too and they wouldn't hesitate for a moment to kill us."

"Guys, we don't have time for discussing morality issues at the moment, in case you haven't noticed." Kristi shouted.

Brad motioned towards the bathroom. "Let's go out the window."

"Huh?" Everybody stopped.

"The window, in the bathroom. Let's go out that and along the back alley there, across the street."

Pat nodded. "Okay, grab your stuff and let's go!"

Brad didn't waste anytime attempting to open the window, and instead smashed it out with a chair, knocking out the broken glass remaining with his arm wrapped in a towel of Kristi's.

"Regan, you first." Kristi cupped her hands to offer her a leg up.

Pat was the last one out the window, just in time as they could hear the door being forced open, slamming to the floor.

Coralie snorted, and they took off. "It's not like the door was locked or anything," she panted as they ran full out down the alley.

"Don't talk, just run." Brad answered.

"Ahhh!" Kristi screamed as several figures appeared at the end of the alleyway.

"Shit!" Pat swore and grabbed Coralie's arm to prevent her from attacking them.

"Muties! Stop running and put your hands over your heads, NOW! You are under arrest!"

"Guys, look down here." Brad motioned to a manhole by their feet.

"No! No way Brad!" Kristi shook her head vehemently. "We can take them!"

"Damn you Kristi!" Brad groaned, and concentrated hard. For several seconds he didn't move, and Kristi could even see the sweat start to gather on his forehead. Suddenly she felt a breeze whip by her face, and the police officers advancing towards them were tossed high up into the air, landing on the ground so hard that Kristi heard one man's arm snap.

Brad slumped forward slightly and Kristi gasped at what she had, however indirectly, forced Brad to do for her. More people appeared at the alley entrance, and this time their guns were evident.

Brad focused again and let a second psychic ball loose, this one lot harder to muster up then the first, and abruptly everything seemed to be frozen in place. He looked around with anticipation, and then caught sight of Patrick, who was standing just to his left. Pat was gazing a Kristi, a miserable look evident on his face.

Kristi was standing a little bit away from the others and even from the distance Brad could feel the strong crackle of energy engulfing her. Kristi's burst of power overwhelmed the police officers, and they all fell to the ground. Even though her power hadn't been directed at him, Brad could feel the horrifying emotions she influenced them, with causing them to regress deep inside themselves.

There was a slump as everything seemed to rush back to normal, and Kristi turned slightly, so Brad could see the front of her face. Even though tears were visible in her eyes, Kristi's voice was steady as she addressed the lone figure, who's head was just visible behind the police car.

"You will leave us alone! In fact, you will leave all mutants alone. . .we are not diseased. We are people!"

She turned her back to the car as the man slumped down, and walked past the others to where Brad was standing near the manhole cover. Not even looking back, Kristi did the one thing she had vowed never to do.

As she lifted the cover off, the darkness of the sewer reached out and embraced her, welcoming her into her new home.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Right, the first thing I want to point out, is take note of the date when this part took place. (Sorry, I forgot to add it to the last part. I will get around to doing that.)

Second, I _do not_ need anymore characters! I'm just asking the people that already submitted them, back in September or so last year to re-submit them. To the few people that submitted brand new characters last chapter, since you went through the trouble of making them up, I'll give them guest appearances, though it might be quite a bit later on in the story.

Now, for the third item of business, as for the 'Kitty hit by car' comment. *sighs* I'll try to explain this as best I can… 

The only reason it's such a weird comment like that, is because crazy peoples' statements don't always make sense until you delve a bit deeper. When Kurt says, "Keety got hit by a car" there are two ways to take that. Either you assume Kurt says Kitty's dead or you can think of the other possibility. 

Animals don't always die when hit by a car.

Toss that little bit around and see if it makes any more sense, otherwise, well, I've given up. *sighs*

On a final note, the ff.net authors Cherry Drop and Writing Moose never got back to me, so I have absolutely no clue about what their character's powers, personalities or even their histories are for crying out loud. So…I'm improvising. *winces* Don't hurt me, please!

Next part up soon. Please review. ^_~

-Dalamar

__ __


	4. Chapter 3

Many apologies for not updating sooner. Perhaps I should have waited to restart this fic after the holidays, but I really thought I had the time to work on it. Better late then never I suppose, right? Anyway, here's hoping you like it, and sorry it's shorter then the last two. 

And, I've gotten an **Insane Journal** (like a live/death journal) Besides my normal rantings, I'll update daily on the story status, so if you're wondering, just check it out. The link is in my bio. ^^

Credit goes to:

Lilianne Averton—Waterfall

Ghost—Unknown (if you are the creator of Ghost, please let me know!)

Gypsa McCree--The Alciontae Shadow

Paul Carroll—Unknown (if you are the creator of Paul, please let me know!)

*~*~*~*

Europe Team

Location: Paris, France

Present Members: 4

Leader: Lilianne Averton

Date: August, 2013

*~*~*~*

Lilianne Averton had considered herself lucky when she met up with Paul Carroll, an actual _human_ in favor of the mutant rebellion. Maybe it was fate (well, if Lil had believed in fate) or maybe it was just a fluke that Paul actually worked deep within the F.O.H task forces as a spy, gathering information for any mutant he came across. The F.o.H didn't care that he was only fifteen. In fact, from the mouth of one 'wise' Corporal, the younger they could brainwash these kids, so much the better in their eyes.

Okay, so for Lil, Paul wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Perhaps it was because they hadn't started off on the right foot-- he was only fifteen at the time, after all, whilst she had just turned twenty-one. In her eyes he was just some stupid, naïve little kid who thought he could change the world. Now two years later, and after two new members had been rescued and recruited, they still didn't get along any better. In actuality, when Lil really got around to thinking about it, it was probably safe to say that they were even more horrible to each other then when they had first joined forces. Maybe it was the fact that Lil couldn't stand being saved by him when they met, or he couldn't grasp the reality that Lil was a retired assassin, and used to, coming out of Paul's mouth mind you, kill ignorant people to save her own sorry hide. 

Despite this, they had been through a lot together, and Lil would willingly admit any day that Paul really was a decent person, no matter how much she differed with his beliefs. She'd witnessed his true character after all, times when he'd let his guard down and had allowed his true self to be revealed. Admittedly, she wasn't going to announce to him that she'd seen that; she couldn't care less about his snotty front that he put on. But sometimes, she'd just stop and watch him as he comforted dying mutants holding their hands as they took their last breath and at the gentle way he tended to gunshot and taser wounds. Paul wasn't a mutant, but he definitely had a way with people that could almost be called an extraordinary gift. After all, Paul was risking his own life by aiding and hiding runaway mutants, and despite after all the crap on the media, he treated them the same as any other normal person.

He was the one who found the littler children, not long orphaned, safe places to call home with new people that would welcome them into the family without a moments hesitation. As well, as much as Lil hated to admit it, it was Paul that showed her small, pathetic and unskilled group the abandoned movie theater, or rather, the small basement of an abandoned movie theater, in which they now lived. And it was him who kept the F.o.H off their tails, and made sure they had enough food and supplies to live by.

Deep down, Lil knew she had to be thankful for all the Paul chanced. And although Lil was left vulnerable herself, leading two dysfunctional teens blindly to fight unit after unit of F.o.H members, she knew that one day they'd have an opportunity to fight fairly against the F.o.H. And maybe, if she waited patiently enough, she'd be able to have a little revenge for what they did to her sister.

__

Step. . .palm strike, step back, high block, turn. . .forward--

"Kick _lower_ Gypsa, and stop bouncing, you're not a kangaroo—" Velanna's concentration was interrupted as Lil yelled at her harshly. She eyed where Lil was standing, and sidestepped, intending to do an elbow strike, and--

"--Get your arms down—_no_, you're not a bloody gorilla either, use 'em to protect yer face!" Lil ducked easily as one of Velanna's wild punches threatened to knock her sunglasses off the top of her head. "Look—no—stop. . .put your feet—STOP!" She evenly absorbed the force from Velanna's last punch aimed at her face in the palm of her hand and continued. "Look, point your toes towards me—_towards me, _that's better, and your punches should go where they're supposed to."

Velanna Macray, long ago having been given the simple nickname of Gypsa by Lil, wiped a long stray strand of black hair out of her eyes, her forehead wrinkled with concentration as she attacked Lil with another _Mae geri, _a front kick.

"Pull your toes back!" Lil instructed as she sidestepped smoothly, and blocked the weak kick with her arm, "Or you'll go and break a toe." She hesitated with delivering a counterattack as she could see the exhaustion evident in the way Gypsa stood; back and neck tense, shoulders ridged and arms stiff, as if permanently frozen in shielding her face. She regarded her watch in mild astonishment. "We'll stop for today." She decided finally, ignoring Gypsa's half-hearted protests to continue and tossed her a grimy towel from the floor to wipe off the beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. 

"I'm never going to beat you if you're not harder with me." Gypsa sighed in mild frustration, dabbing at her forehead with the towel thankfully. 

"And you'll go and hurt yourself if you do work any harder." Lil remarked. "Besides, that's not the problem. You're thinking too much. If you just let you mind go, just trust in your reflexes a bit more your reactions will be much smoother and accurate."

"Huh. Easy for you to say. I don't see why I have to learn this, I can fight just fine." Gypsa muttered.

"Yes, with sais. What happens if you don't have 'em on you, or you get disarmed? You're going to be helpless, that's what." Lil retorted as she wandered over to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of water, offering another one to Gypsa.

"We're going to need more ice." Gypsa noted, taking the bottle gratefully.

"Don't look at me, Paul's the one that does the shopping." Lil responded as she also grabbed a drink and shook the bottle to get rid of the excess water. 

"Well he's not shown up for days!" Gypsa exclaimed, looking down at her stomach miserably. It gave a feeble growl.

"Neither has Ghost…" Lil mused, flopping down wearily in an old plastic deck chair with rickety legs that probably would have given out had Lil not been so petite. She took a small sip out of the bottle, swilling it around in her mouth absently to wash away the dust that had entered during their intense training session.

"Good. . .I don't like her." Gypsa's nose twitched involuntarily in disgust.

Lil frowned disapprovingly. "Neither do I, and we don't have to. She's in this just the same as us though, so just deal with it."

Gypsa scowled and as Lil twisted back to scoop up a couple lone ice cubes floating around in the cooler, she stuck out her tongue. "Well, what are we supposed to have for dinner tonight if Paul doesn't show up." She moved to stand beside Lil, and bent down to fish out a soggy container from the melted ice in the cooler, holding it at arm's length away between two fingers, "The left-over Chinese appears to have gone a bit… soft."

"Give it a rest already." Lil groaned."Look, if he hasn't come by nightfall I'll go and grab us something."

"Three hours! But—"

A loud clang echoed down into the tiny room as the large iron door collided with the wall at the top of the cement staircase in the corner. After another long pause, there was a second bang as the door was slammed shut, followed by a series of booming footsteps, a clatter, some rather _colorful_ cursing, and a large orange blur landing in a undignified heap on the floor at the foot of the stairs. 

"Well, speak of the devil." Lil muttered as Paul scrambled awkwardly to his feet, untangling himself from his backpack's straps. 

"What did you do that for?" He asked in annoyance, rubbing at a bump that was beginning to form on the back of his head. 

Lil stared at him indignantly. "What do you mean? How—"

"Did you bring any food?" Gypsa interrupted them both swiftly. It didn't take a telepath to predict the makings of an argument brewing already. She looked to the ceiling in exasperation._ Grownups!_

"No, I just got off work." Paul answered tersely. "I haven't had the time."

"Well when—"

"After I've had some sleep, I'm knackered." He answered, before Gypsa could even get the end of her question out.

"Well here then, have some _our_ dinner before you go," Lil seized the wet container of Chinese from Gypsa's hands and heaved it at Paul's head. "Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Ha ha, very funny Lil." He sneered as the container went wide, hurtling harmlessly over his shoulder. "Look, I've just worked a thirty-six hour shift—an _active_ shift at that! I'm _so_ sorry I haven't been for a while, but I didn't do it to spite you, I promise." Gypsa rolled her eyes at Paul's sarcastic comment. 

__

Would he and Lil ever manage to hold a civil conversation? Probably not, she answered herself wryly.

"Oh poor you. Walking about on the street, you know, in actual_daylight _and all, your every need or want fulfilled quicker then you can count to three-- by the F.o.H at that! --and the only thing you sacrifice is a little sleep? You must have it so tough..." 

"Right! I guess I'm going shopping now. Anything to please Lil," he spat angrily, "Forget the fact that I haven't had more then two hours sleep in nearly three days ignore the fact even, that they want me back into work in a few hours. . .no, just so long as Lil's happy."

Gypsa rolled her eyes again, making sure Paul saw her clearly. His face hardened. "Well, _hurry up_, what do you need?"

"Ice." Gypsa answered before Lil could reply with some equally sarcastic comments. "The refrigerator melted yesterday. And bread, the other loaf's starting to go moldy because, '_she-who-must-not-be-named', _didn't to put the bread tag back on. For a self-proclaimed genius, she's pretty stupid."

"You've been reading too much Harry Potter." Lil muttered moodily. "Ghost isn't that bad."

"I don't read any Harry Potter. Besides, you were just saying—" Gyspa stopped herself before she too got drawn into the argument and took a deep breath before replying. "Fine. Obviously you don't hear what she talks to herself about." She settled with saying, rather grumpily.

"Look, I don't have enough time for this," Paul interrupted. "What do you need? Ice, bread… what do you want for dinner tonight? Do you have enough fruit? Meat? What about matches, or wood?"

"No we've still got enough matches and fire wood. . .get us another container of iced tea mix, two tins of milk, a bag of ice. . .and another box of the tall candles," Lil ticked each item off on her fingers thoughtfully as she listed them. "A box of crackers, some hot dog sausages, and if you can swing it, some chocolate biscuits for a treat would be nice as well. Oh and some more bottled water."

"I'm going to be broke after this lot! Just because I work for the F.o.H it doesn't mean I have piles of money at my disposal you know Lil." Paul replied snippily, absently running his fingers through his bright orange hair.

"Oh sod it Paul, we need to eat." In the dimness of the small room Gypsa could see the makings of tiny purple sparks crackling between Lil's fists, which kept clenching tightly as Lil struggled to restrain herself. 

__

Paul had better shut up soon if he knew what was good for him, otherwise he may finally find himself on the wrong end of Lil's powers.

"Why don't you go to the farmers' market once in a while then? I'm sure someone with great, uh, how should I put this. . . _shopping _skills such as yours could get quite a store going down here. Then maybe I could spend the money on more useful things then food."

"What's more important then food!"

"Weapons."

"You hang out with three mutants! How could you possible need any more weapons?"

Paul let out a cruel laugh. "Yeah right, we have one that talks to plants, one to computers, and then you, the old spark plug. From my experience, I don't think the F.o.H are going to be cringing away in fear from you three any time soon."

Gypsa could see Lil struggle to find some witty comment to reply with, but deep down, she knew Paul was partly true. She settled with simply retorting, "Anyway moron, the farmers' market's are guarded. You've been on duty there more then once, or has that already dribbled out of that pitiful thing you call a brain."

"Lil?" Gypsa intervened hesitantly.

"What?" Lil whirled around, the sparks now fizzing and popping more threateningly as they danced eerily across the backs of Lil's hands.

"Shut up." She said simply. Lil's eyes narrowed, and Gypsa shrunk back ever so slightly, but then raised her chin in defiance, determined to be a rebel like Lil had taught her. 

Even if it means challenging Lil herself. Oh dear… She thought suddenly, _that did sound corny…_

Paul took the not-so-subtle hint as well, and with an unnecessary warning glare from Gypsa asked sullenly, "What about dinner?"

"Chili?" Lil looked to Gypsa, "That should be easy enough for you to do."

"Me? Why me?" Gypsa protested, quickly forgetting to look all moody and threatening.

"Well, if you really want to go clean up the loo…"

"Never mind." Gypsa replied hastily. "We need another battery for the torch as well."

"Right." Paul murmured, and without saying good-bye, left the way he came.

"I should have asked him to do the laundry." Lil said after the door had slammed shut. "Ghost's spilt god-only-knows-what on her blankets again and the smell's starting to waft my way. I don't know how many times I've told her not to eat on her bed, honestly, she acts like she's twelve not seventeen."

She too began to move towards the staircase and Gypsa looked after her blankly. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Was the reply.

"Well I can see that but—" Lil was gone. _So what was all that rubbish about cleaning the loos? Huh. . .liar._ "Fine." She said aloud. "Leave me on my own. See if I care. I don't need you. I'm not scared." She nodded vigorously trying hard to ignore the shadows lurking in the corners where Ghost sometimes liked to prowl, the faint dripping as condensation dripped from the roof and the faint fizz as the candles popped and spluttered.

"Michaelangelo!" She yelped nervously, and very nearly flew to her bed where her stuffed Ninja Turtle lay, dove under the covers, and pulled one of her plants, Jas, closer to her, speaking softly to it as she let its vines trail up her arm reassuringly.

**

"And just _when_ are you going to _GROW** UP**_ Lil?!" 

Gypsa blinked, and opened her eyes blearily, but lying as still as possible on her mattress.

"You can't just leave a fifteen year-old by herself down here—what if something had happened! What if I'd been followed back here earlier?" 

"You don't need to shout, Paul!" Lil yelled back at him. "Gypsa's fine!"

"That's besides the point Lil, and you know it! I would have thought you of all people would have more sense--"

Great. They were at it again.

"Fine, I'm _sorry_ Paul, but I had some important stuff to do!"

"I know what your important 'stuff' is Lil, and let me tell you no one cares about your damn inner demons! Especially when it could have threatened another person!" Gypsa risked a peek, and recoiled. Paul's face was nearly the same color as his blazing orange hair, and even Lil was beginning to turn colors as vivid purple currents of electricity began running up and down her bare arms excitedly. 

"Don't you DARE pretend that you know what you're talking about! And since when did you start to care about anybody else, huh? I seem to remember you letting me take that bullet just to save your own hide."

"You're the mutant, I'm not—"

"Just because I'm a mutant doesn't mean I'm somehow 'superhuman'! I could just have easily died from that bullet as you could."

"But you didn't. Anyway, Ghost helped—"

"Oh don't even get me started on Ghost." Lil growled, narrowing her eyes. Her hair began to lift ever so slightly away from her head as the surges of electricity grew even stronger. "Look, just get out, now!"

"Whether you like it or not Lil, you three are all dependent on me."

"I'M DEPENDANT ON NO ONE!" Lil roared.

Paul ignored her. "So you better just swallow your pride and admit that you were wrong!"

__

Uh-oh, Gypsa groaned to herself, _bad thing to say. . .no, horrible thing to say. . ._

". . . what was that Benny? _You _know there's someone down here, don't you..." A small, almost singsong voice spoke up, and as quiet as it was, it stopped both Lil and Paul in the middle of their screaming rampage. It wasn't a question either. Emerging out on hands and knees from a small metal grate concealed in the shadows behind the tubs where the dishes were washed, the little, grimy girl, only know by the tiny group as Ghost strayed into the room, her laptop computer 'Benny' tucked firmly beneath her arm.

"What do you mean Ghost?" Paul demanded, whirling around to face her.

Ghost ignored him as she normally did, and snatched the box of crackers out of Paul's clenched hands as she breezed by, ripping them open with her teeth. Plopping down on the spot, she opened her laptop, and carefully, so as not to get any crumbs on Benny's keyboard, daintily nibbled at the corner of the cracker.

"Ghost!" Lil snapped loudly, her voice bouncing harshly off the walls. Paul elbowed her. 

"You're going to wake up Gypsa!" He glared.

"Now you stop to think about Gypsa? Like you care. . . anyway, she's already awake or are you so careless that you didn't notice." Lil snarled. Paul looked surprised, and blushing, Gypsa sat up, throwing off her blankets which had been draped loosely over her. "Ghost!"

"Fools." Ghost sang to the glowing screen. "There's someone listening on the stairs. . .but surely the ever-vigilant Lilianne Averton already knows this. They can't be. . . _yelling_ at me, can they Benny?"

Lil froze, eyes darting over at the stairs. Gypsa and Paul both followed suite. As bizarre and peculiar as Ghost could be, she was no liar. Lil crept quietly, but confidently over to the stairs, a globe of electricity that pulsated blue and purple light held in each hand for both light and defense. Paul and Gypsa gave a start as Lil gasped loudly. There was a loud crack as she hurled one of the spheres, followed by intense purple smoke whipping past her into the small room.

Ghost merely looked on in mild interest, head cocked ever so slightly to one side as Lil, Gypsa, and Paul all doubled over coughing and choking on the foul smog. Lil forced herself to straighten up, covering her mouth as she tried to search for any possible attack but the cloud soon overwhelmed even her, burning her eyes, nose and even mouth, as though she was being smothered. No attack came, and as the smoke cleared, there was no one to be seen.

Even two weeks later the harsh smell of brimstone still hadn't vanished.

*~*~*~*

A cliffhanger? Up for you to decide I suppose. *shruggs* I'm sure you can guess what happened there, you're fairly smart readers. I suppose. ^^Well anyway, there you have it. Next update will come whenever I feel like writing. *grins* I will tell you though, I have started. The Japanese team is coming in next. I think.

****

The Alciontae Shadow: I'm sorry if Gypsa seems off to you in this chapter. She seems out of character, even to me, but this is just the way it happened to turn out. It doesn't help I've got limited info on her to begin with. ^^ If you feel you can help me out here, send me an e-mail or something and we can sort it out.

Comments, questions, mistakes/grammar errors, please let me know in a review or e-mail. If you feel I've portrayed you character wrong, please let me know, and we'll try and resolve the problem.

Ja Ne!

-Dalamar


End file.
